


Take me out of the holosuite

by Thelastvorta



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastvorta/pseuds/Thelastvorta
Summary: SHOUT OUT TO GARASHIR HOMIESGarak was starting to grow tired of Julian's continued absence due to Sisko's rivalry with Captain Solok. Julian decided to teach Garak what he was missing out on.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 26





	Take me out of the holosuite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garashir Homies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Garashir+Homies).



Julian snuck through the promenade, trying to ignore the knowing gaze of the Vulcan’s visiting the station. Sisko’s almost constant use of the holosuites had not gone unnoticed by Solok and his crew. The Vulcan captain even made an appearance in their simulations once or twice, just to see how Sisko’s team were fairing. Julian knew the Vulcan’s would win the game, but that didn’t mean he would take it lying down. The ‘fancy dan’ conversation with Ezri replaying in his mind, he made his way to his quarters. He wondered if he should stop by Garak’s shop on his way as he hadn’t been able to find time to visit him recently. He already had to cancel two of their weekly lunches to either practice with Sisko or catch up on the mountains of medical files that had piled up, waiting to be reviewed. Not to mention the physical’s that had to be rescheduled. With all those thoughts weighing on his mind, he hadn’t even noticed he’d already passed Garak’s shop without a second glance, much to the disappointment of said Cardassian. He’d never admit it, but he missed Julian. It had been almost two weeks since they last got to spend time together. And since that time was spent in medbay with Julian repairing a rather nasty gash on Garak’s hand, he hardly counted it as quality time. Garak decided to take matters into his own hands and visit the good doctor as soon as his shop had closed.  
Garak stood at the door as it chimed once, then twice, then a third time to no answer. He reached up to the chime to try again.  
“Garak?” his hand stopped as the voice he had missed so much echoed down the corridor. Garak turned to see Julian’s exhausted face, staring back at him.  
“Doctor! I was just passing by and decided to pay you a little visit. But judging by the looks of you, perhaps I should come back at another time.” Garak stepped back to let Julian type his clearance code into the door.  
“Nonsense. Please, come in.” Julian gestured to his room. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back in a moment. I really need to take this jacket off. I feel like it’s smothering me.” Julian smiled and left into his bedroom. Garak sat down on the couch facing Julian’s childhood toy, Kukalaka. Garak smiled as he imagines a young Julian playing with and loving that bear almost to death. The damage of that love clearly visible on the old tattered toy. Julian wandered back into the room while Garak was lost in thought. Julian chuckled to himself and went over to Garak, resting his hands on his shoulders.  
“What’s got you so lost in thought today?” Julian smiled. Garak looked up at his partner and placed his hand over Julian’s.  
“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, perhaps I should take that bear with me, that way I at least get to spend time with something of yours.”  
Julian sighed and moved around the couch to sit next to Garak. “I’m sorry Garak. Sisko is putting a lot of pressure on us to perform well against the T’Kumbra. Who by the way, have been practicing for far longer than we have. I’m almost certain Quark had never even seen a baseball before we started, let alone held one.” Julian placed his arm over Garak. Garak instinctively leaned into Julian’s touch  
“Well I wouldn’t know doctor, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I was not invited to play in this grueling match.”  
“Does that upset you? I didn’t think you’d like baseball. To be honest, I can’t really picture you playing any kind of sport at all.” Julian mused.  
“An invitation is always appreciated, my dear.” Garak smiled. Deep down, it did hurt him a little. He truly had no interest in the sport or Sisko’s rivalry with the vulcan captain. But he saw how happy it made Julian. How he would walk around discussing plays with O’Brien or revising terminology with Ezri. Even Worf had more in common with Julian since this whole thing started. Frankly, Garak was jealous. No, not jealous. Envious, maybe. But never jealous. As Garak was trying to comprehend his inner thoughts, Julian had an idea.  
“You know, I’ve got nothing on for the rest of the night. I could always teach you how to play.” Julian suggested.  
“Oh, no, Julian. That really won’t be necessary.” Garak shook his head.  
“Come on Garak, I can tell this whole thing has you put out. Wouldn’t you like to understand what it is we’re always talking about? It might help you feel more in touch with what’s happening on the station.”  
“I assure you, Doctor, I feel perfectly ‘in touch’ with everything that needs to be happening.”  
“Garak. We haven’t spent proper time together in weeks. Regenerating the skin on your finger after a sewing incident certainly does not count. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Julian had already hopped up from the couch, his enthusiasm radiating from his body.  
Garak sighed and chuckled to himself. “Well. It seems my decision has already been made for me.” Julian beamed and reached out to help Garak to a standing position. As he stood, the cardassian placed a kiss on Julian’s forehead. “Just please, no dan's of any kind. Fancy, or not.”  
Julian laughed. “See? You already know more than you thought!”

Garak looked around at the holographic baseball pitch, and immediately wished he hadn’t been persuaded by Julian’s boyish charm. Julian stood across from him in his blue tank top (which, by the way, Garak hated.) While Garak donned Julian’s ‘Niners’ shirt.  
“I want you to feel like part of the team.” Julian had said.  
“I don’t understand how wearing a shirt with ‘Bashir’ on it supposed to make me feel like part of a team. I feel like I’m trying to impersonate you.” Garak argued  
“Well. That’s fine too. You’re a very cute identity thief.” Julian winked as Garak rolled his eyes. It was the same smooth-talking that got him into this mess. And though he loved it, how he wished he had the willpower to resist it. Julian held a ball in his hand and passes a large webbed glove to Garak. “Alright. This is a catcher’s mitt. The players use it to catch the ball when it comes their way.” Julian holds the ball up. “I’m going to throw this to you, I want you to try and catch it in that hand.” Garak puts his hands up warily as Julian throws the ball. Garak catches it with ease.  
“Come now, doctor. I may not have much, but I do have my basic motor skills.” Garak smiled and threw the ball back to Julian. Julian smiled and threw the ball again. Garak once again caught it with no problems. As the ball went back to Julian, he came up with an idea.  
“Computer.” Julian began. “Insert batter on the home plate. Batting average of 0.270, movement restricted to home plate.” The computer generated a woman, bat held up, and ready to swing. Julian turned to Garak and smiled. Garak looked at the holographic woman, taking practice swings on the home plate.  
“Julian, I’m not sure I quite understand what you’re aiming to do here.” Garak commented, his puzzlement clear on his face.  
Julian just laughed. “Well, it was obvious that you are far more skilled than I imagined, so I thought you should be against someone your own level.” Julian stepped up onto the pitcher’s mound and faced Garak. “All you need to do is catch the ball after she hits it. It’s simple.” Garak nodded and looked back at the holographic woman, prepared to bat. Julian turned back around and looked at her, ball in hand. He wound up and pitched the ball, upon contact with the bat, the ball went flying. Garak attempted to run after it, but it fell to the ground almost fifteen feet out of his reach. Garak looked back at Julian, astounded.  
“That ball was impossible to catch!” Garak exclaimed, trudging over and picking it up. “There was no feasible way to reach it from where I was standing!”  
Julian chuckled again. “Well you can’t just expect her to hit it to you, now can you?” in response, Garak grumbled and threw the ball back to Julian. Julian turned and pitched the ball again. It flew past Garak once more and rolled to the edge of the field. This continued for almost two hours. Julian pitched, the ball flew and Garak was nowhere near enough to catch it. After what felt like his hundredth attempt, Garak sat down on the grass to catch his breath. Julian walked over and sat next to his cardassian boyfriend.  
“Doctor, I must say, I much preferred when you were throwing the ball to me.” Garak huffed.  
Julian smiled and took Garak’s hand. “So, I take it you won’t be after Quark’s spot on the team after all?”  
Garak chuckled and lifted their hands, placing his lips on the back of Julian’s knuckles. “Not anytime soon my dear. I can assure you of that.”


End file.
